Saving Destiny
by Elventara Katri
Summary: After the final battle with Chaos they thought everything would be peaceful for a time, little did they know the battle coming their way would be the fight of their lives, this time to save their own destiny's.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I'm finally back and with a new story. I'm working still on the others and will hopefully be uploading new chapters to those ones here shortly. This one has just recently been in my head a lot lately so I figured it was time to put it on to paper.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.

Prologue

The city was destroyed, a complete and utter wasteland. Nothing existed except for the 5 teens that stood looking around at the sight before them, all dressed in similar fashion.

"What happened here?" Asked the one dressed in the red uniform.

"Ames, is anyone alive?" Asked the one dressed in the orange outfit, her long blond hair blowing in the slight breeze.

The girl dressed in the light blue outfit pulled out a small computer; the symbol of Mercury clearly displayed on the top of it, and began to type away. "We're the only ones who are alive. Everything is destroyed." Amy replied quietly, her shock over the readings clearly evident in her voice.

Suddenly the blond one in the center of the group, her hair up in two "meatballs" with streaming hair falling from the ends, fell to her knees. "No!!!!!!!! We shouldn't have failed! We don't fail!"

Then in the wind a voice clearly stated as if it was next to the group of young women began to speak. "This is your future if you don't stop the destruction, Princess Serenity. Only you can prevent this devastation and save your loved ones."

"What are you talking about? We stopped Chaos! We should have peace until the great freeze! Who are you? Come out and face me!" Serena demanded of the voice anger clearly edging its way to the surface of her calm demeanor.

"For now this is just a warning, Princess. Save the planet, stop the destruction that is to plague you….."

Just then Serena woke up in her room screaming as she dream ended.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's the next chapter. Things are starting to pick up now and hopefully the story line will get better.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. Shuurei and Katri are my creation, though.

Chapter 1

Serena sat quietly listening to the lecture her teacher was going over dealing with an upcoming exam, though her mind wasn't truly there. Instead it was on the dream she'd been having for weeks now. The same dream, over and over again the city she loved destroyed. She didn't know what to believe about this dream, if it was real or not. Though her gut instincts told her it was real and would happen unless she and the girls could stop it. She felt a hand on her shoulder, brining her out of her thoughts.

"Hey girl, is everything okay?" A girl with brunet hair, pulled up into a pony tail asked her quietly, her green eyes full of concern.

Serena looked up to see one of her closest and dearest friends looking at her. "Hi Lita, I'm okay. I just haven't been sleeping all that great lately."

Lita's eye's looked at her in shock. "You too? I thought Rei was the only one having those issues."

"Rei is having trouble sleeping too?"

"Yeah for a few weeks now, why?"  
Serena looked out the window of the classroom before turning back to Lita. "Trouble's coming. I think it's time for us to have a Senshi meeting for the first time in almost two years."

Lita nodded in understanding and pulled out her cell phone. "I'll go call the others, after school at the temple?"

Serena's nod confirmed her question. "Thanks, Lita. I think I might need to call Darien and ask him to come home too. I hate for him to come home and give up this opportunity in America, but this just sounds too much like trouble is brewing."

Lita shook her head in disagreement. "No, let's not call him just yet. Right now all we have is you and Rei having the same nightmare. Let's wait just a little while longer, at least until after our Senshi meeting. No use in having him start to worry, which you and I both know he'll do the moment he hears about the nightmares, before we have something for him to truly worry over."

"Okay, you're right. Now is not the time to call him, he needs to continue to focus on his studies." Serena agreed before turning back to look out the window, allowing her thoughts to take over. 'Besides, we haven't talked in months, not that I'll let the girls know.'

* * *

The temple grounds were peaceful as the small group of girls converged to meet at Rei's house at the back of the grounds. This had been their location for Senshi meetings since the very early days as the Sailor Scouts, or Senshi as those in Tokyo called them. They were the hero's that saved the city more times than anyone could count. As the girls sat under a large cherry tree Serena looked around at her closest friends, and protectors, thinking and remembering all of the times they had met her for the very purpose of this latest meeting.

"For the last few weeks I've been having this nightmare of Tokyo being utterly destroyed. Each time the same warning comes that it's up to us to prevent this from happening." Serena began. "Rei I understand you too are having this nightmare?"

A girl with long raven colored hair nodded. "Yes, the same dream over and over again telling us that only we can prevent that from becoming our future."

A girl with blue tinted hair pulled out a mini computer with the symbol of Mercury on it and began to type as she listened to the descriptions of the two dreams that were in reality the same dream from two different perspectives. "I can't figure this out. I need more data to tell you what this all means."

Serena nodded to the genius of her friends. "That's fine Ames. I already know. Trouble is coming. I can feel it. I don't know how I can tell but I just have this strong feeling that things are about to get bad and fast."

"Serena and I talked earlier and agree that until we know the full extent of this danger to leave Darien be to his studies. If her life is truly in danger then we'll call him, but not until then." Lita spoke up as she informed them of the current plans of their Princess.

The only other blond in the group, only her hair is long and partially up in a red bow, looked at her friend in concern. "Is everything okay Sere? I have thought you and Darien talk all the time and he would know about the nightmares."

Serena looked around at her friends and thought of the best and as truthful answer as she could give them. "Everything's fine, Mina, I just haven't told him about the nightmares because I want him to focus on school and besides until today I didn't realize that I wasn't the only one having them. I'll tell him soon, once we have more to go on." She promised, fully knowing that she wouldn't be telling him anything if she could help it.

Mina looked over at Serena, not fully believing the words she was hearing. As the goddess of love she had certain abilities to be able to tell when things weren't going right in the land of romance, especially when it came to her best friend and princess. She didn't say anything out loud, but looked over at Rei who nodded in agreement that they needed to talk privately after the meeting about their dear friend. If there was one thing Serena had never been good at hiding it was her feelings about Darien. She just couldn't hide that part of who she was, and they knew it.

"So where do we go from here? We all know that this spells trouble; we just know what type of trouble. "Lita asked the other girls after some time of them sitting in silence.

"I think maybe it's time to start Senshi training once more. We won't be ready for what's coming if we don't start to train for it now." Serena spoke up quietly, dreading what it would mean to take on that rigorous schedule once more.

Rei nodded in agreement. "I think that is an excellent idea Sere."

"Then let's start training tonight, at what was our usual time?" Mina asked, assuming her role as the leader of the Senshi.

* * *

Rei closed her bedroom door tightly before turning to face Mina. "Serena's lying to us."

Mina nodded in agreement. "I could tell, but the more important issue is why. Serena loves Darien and he loves her so that concerns me as to why the lie. That's not like her at all."

"I know, but she doesn't want us to know for some reason. Maybe we should call him and see what's going on if she won't talk to us." Rei stated as she was already pulling out her cell phone.

"Don't. I think we need to keep with Serena's wishes on this one. I have a feeling she'll tell us when she wants us to know." Mina stopped her from making the call.

"Let's just hope that she does tell us before we have to tell him she's in danger."

Mina looked at the priestess in surprise. "What do you mean she's in danger?"

"Every time I've had that dream I get the very distinct impression that Serena is in more danger than ever before. Even more than when we faced Chaos, whatever is coming is bad, Mina, it's very bad."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's the next chapter. Things are starting to pick up now and hopefully the story line will get better.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. Shuurei and Katri are my creation, though.

Chapter 2

Serena walked through the park in deep thought. She knew at least Mina didn't believe her about contacting Darien when the time was right, but she didn't know if the others did or not. She knew things were about to get bad and that she would need him, but at the same time she didn't want him to know. The last time they spoke was over 8 months ago, when she had called to see if he was coming home for the holidays. It was at that time that things for her had changed……

_8 months earlier_

Serena picked up the phone and dialed the all too familiar number of her boyfriend Darien. She was hoping he would pick up this time. Of late he hadn't answered the phone or returned her calls and she didn't know why. On the third ring he answered.

"Serena, what can I do for you?" He answered, sounding out of breath.

"I've been trying to reach you for a few days now, is everything okay?" She asked him timidly.

She could hear him sigh as if he was frustrated over something. "Sere, I've been incredibly busy with my studies. I've had finals and other things going on. I can't always answer the phone."

"I understand, Darien. I was just calling to see if you were coming home for the holidays. I've missed you."

"No, I'm not coming home. Sere, this is the last call I want to get from you. Don't call me again, I'm just not into ever going back to Tokyo again. Our destiny is no more." At that, he hung up leaving her stunned on the other end….

_Present day_

Those final words from him still stung, even though she knew that he didn't realize it. It was after that call that she threw herself into her studies, not for him but for herself. She wanted to prove to herself that she was just as smart as the other girls and she did. She had done that and more. What the girls didn't know is she would graduate at the top of their class, only below Ami.

Serena had applied herself diligently and was becoming the very person her mother, Queen Serenity would be proud of. She could feel the changes to becoming a true Lunarian coming over her, especially of the last few weeks. She couldn't help but wonder if the dreams and changes she was feeling were connected. She wasn't sure, but part of her thought that they were. It was in these thoughts that she heard her phone begin to ring.

"Hi Ames, what's going on?" Serena asked as she recognized the ringtone she had for Ami.

"Sere, where are you?" Ami asked in a slightly worried voice.

"I'm in the park, why? Is something wrong?" Serena could feel the answer even as she asked it, something was indeed very wrong.

"I'm on my way, I've got your location on the computer. Stay where you are!" Ami hung up the phone just as quickly as she said the words.

Serena looked around the park wondering from which direction her friend would come, only to instead see a very large creature attacking the people not twenty feet from her. 'Great, this again, when will they ever stop attacking the park. Well at least I'm ready for them, not to find a place to hide and transform.' Serena looked around and noticed a large tree in which she could hide behind to transform into Sailor Moon.

"Moon Eternal Power!" She called out quietly. Her transformation taking over turning her from just Serena into Sailor Moon.

She raced to the spot where the creature was and noticed that everyone was passed out, almost as if their energy had been drained, but not quite. She looked up at the creature about ready to make her speech when she was hit from the side by a blast.

"That was too easy! I thought you were the protector of this planet." She heard a woman laugh.

Looking up Serena saw a tall shadow standing next to a grove of trees. "Who are you?"

The woman stood in the shadows and looked at her smiling before stepping out into the sunlight. "I'm the one to bring your reign of power to an end, that is all you need to know about me little Miss Moon." She looked at the creature and pointed over to Serena. "Kill the Moon child quickly, my destructor!"

Before Serena could see what was happening a beam of energy mixed with lightning was heading her way from the creature. Serena couldn't move fast enough and she knew it, the energy was just moving too fast for her.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Rei shouted as Lita tackled Serena to the ground, but not before some of the blast hit her. "Jupiter get her out of here and to Mercury!"

Mina jumped from the trees to stand beside Rei, protecting their princess. "We've got it Jupiter. Get that wound checked out and fast!"

Lita nodded and picked up her friend in her arms, though Serena could stand on her own. "Let's get you to Mercury and fast. That energy hit you hard."

Serena shook her head and tried to get on her own two feet. "It just grazed me, Jupiter. I'm fine, let's tag team this monster and get rid of it then go after the women in the shadows who is in charge of it!"

"No, Sailor Moon, we need to get you out of here and fast!" Rei shouted as she dodged a beam of energy. "Go now! We've got this one!"

"Moon, go please. Let us be the ones to handle this one. Mercury is waiting for you!" Mina encouraged her.

Serena nodded and understood that this was one fight for her to sit out on. "Jupiter, go with them. I'll get to Mercury just fine on my own."

Lita looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure? I can go with you, especially since you got hurt, and you agreed that we would contact Darien if something like this happened."

"I know I'll do that after right after Mercury checks me out." Serena looked around and then took off towards the direction of where Mercury would be waiting.

As she was running she didn't notice the portal open in front of her until it was too late.

* * *

Ami watched as Lita, Rei and Mina all walked towards her, happiness clearly showing the victory. "Where's Serena?"

Rei stopped and looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean, Mercury? We sent her your way over ten minutes ago."

"She never made it here. Was she injured?" Ami pulled out her small Mercury computer and began to do a scan for Serena's energy. "Guys, I can't find her energy at all. She's missing."

"That mean's big trouble then, because she got hit with a big blast of energy from the creature before we destroyed it. It's why we sent her to come find you." Lita explained as she let her transformation go. "Serena and I made a promise that if she got injured or her life was in danger that I would then contact Darien. I think this now falls in that realm."

Rei nodded and pulled out her phone. "I'm calling him right now." She waited for him to answer before beginning to speak. "Darien, its Rei. Look, Serena's missing and we know she's in big trouble. Call me back as soon as you get this." She closed her phone and looked at the girls. "He didn't answer, as you could see. Let's go to the arcade and see if she's there or not."

The other girls quickly let their transformations go and headed to the arcade. Walking in they saw immediately why Darien didn't answer his phone, he was back in Tokyo and talking animatedly with Andrew.

"Hey Andrew, have you seen Serena?" Mina asked ignoring Darien all together. She felt that she needed to for the sake of Serena's heart, not fully knowing why though.

Andrew shook his head as he responded in slight concern. "No, she hasn't been by at all today, not that it doesn't surprise me much anymore. What's going on, are you looking for her?"

"Lita and Serena were caught in some strange battle at the park and Lita made sure Serena took off before the Sailor Senshi arrived, but she never met up with the rest of us. We've tried her cell and she's not answering, which isn't like her at all." Mina responded. "We do know that she got hurt in the cross fire though and that worries us."

Rei watched as Darien turned to look at them, his eye showing shock and something she couldn't quite define, pain maybe. "We don't know how bad she was hurt though and with Serena, that isn't always something you want to see happen."

"Of course not, she may have lost that klutzy nature, but she's still Serena."Andrew agreed. "I'm surprised you didn't ask about her Dare."

Darien looked at the girls before speaking the words Mina feared to hear. "We haven't spoken in over 8 months. Destiny doesn't matter anymore, Drew. I've only come back because of my new job. She's not my problem anymore."

* * *

Serena walked through the portal to see a sight before her that was not Tokyo. The city in front of her was destroyed, almost like in her dreams, but it wasn't Tokyo. There wasn't a soul around from what she could see. She slowly walked forward, her hand grabbing her side as she realized that she was more injured than she had been aware of.

'What is this place? What happened here? Something like this just doesn't happen overnight.' Serena thought as she began to walk and look around.

Before she could go any further she felt the tip of a blade tough her throat, causing her to pause in her steps.

"What do you want, Lunarian? Come to kill more of us, have you?" A woman's voice came from behind her, the one holding the sword.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a Lunarian. I'm from Earth." Serena's voice trembled in fear at her situation.

"You lie! Only a Lunarian would dare wear that hair style!" The woman spat in anger.

"Please, my name is Serena. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Serena's voice began to break.

"Katri stop!" Another voice commanded. "She isn't Lunarian, not anymore. Look at her; does she look Lunarian to you?"

The woman, Katri, looked at Serena before lowering her sword. "I can see that Shuurei, but who is she? She's obviously Lunarian, but not a Lunarian at the same time."

"Maybe I can answer that." Came a voice from behind the trio.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's the next chapter. Feel free to read and review, thanks

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. Shuurei and Katri are my creation, though.

Chapter 3

Lita looked at Darien in pure shock. "What do you mean destiny doesn't matter? What did you do to Serena?"

Darien put up his hands in defense. "I haven't spoken to her since we broke up 8 months ago. I just got back into town today."

Andrew looked at the group and knew he was missing a lot more than ever before. "What's going on here? What do you mean Serena's missing and what on earth is Darien talking about with destiny?"

Rei looked over at the man behind the counter and suddenly realized their mistake, a mistake made in anger. "Darien, you need to come with us right now. There is apparently a lot more than we realized you didn't know." She turned to face Andrew and smiled at him. "There is a lot we just can't tell you, for your own safety. Serena is missing, but we will find her, and soon."

Rei turned and walked out of the arcade, knowing that the other girls would follow soon after. Lita waited to see if Darien was going to come only to realize he wasn't.

"Come on, you're coming with me." Lita stepped up to him and placed a hand on his arm.

Darien glared at her and forcibly moved her hand. "Serena is no longer my concern, Lita. Leave me be, for good."

"Is it another dream, Darien? Because if it is I'll personally get Setsuna to send me to kick your future's butt." Lita questioned quietly.

"No, it wasn't a dream. I just don't have a destiny to have control over me. I'm going back to America and there is nothing you or the other girls can do about it."

Lita glared at him for only a moment before turning to look at Andrew. "I'm going to get my butt kicked for doing this, but it needs to be done. Andrew, Serena is Sailor Moon. She is also very powerful princess of an ancient kingdom called the Moon Kingdom. She went missing today after getting hurt in a battle. We can't seem to find her at all. We, her best friends are the Sailor Senshi and her guardians, or protectors. Darien here is Tuxedo Mask as well as the Prince of Earth, who has been destined to be with Serena since the days of the Moon Kingdom's existence. I'm telling you this so that you understand why the girls and I are so angry with Darien's comments. I need you to keep quiet about everything you are hearing from me, to keep everyone safe. Also, please don't say a word to the other girls, Serena especially, about what I'm about to do to your best friend."

Andrew nodded, feeling a bit of the shock over what he had just been told. He watched as Lita grabbed Darien by the arm and lifted him off the seat.

"You're coming with me Darien, now." She stated as she began to drag him out of the door.

Darien started to protest before he noticed that Lita was not even joking with him; there would be no way to escape the Senshi of Thunder's grasp, especially with how angry she was. "Drew, I'll talk with you later, if they let me go any time soon."

Andrew just shook his head and smiled. "Good luck, the girls are going to need it."

* * *

Serena stood where she was as Setsuna calmly explained to the two girls with swords who she was.

"She was a Lunarian over 1000 years ago. She was Princess Serena, but that title and name no longer exists. I assure you that she is harmless." Setsuna turned to face the Moon Princess. "Princess, I sent you here for a reason that you need to discover on your own. When the time is right for you to return home the portal gates will open. Good luck." Setsuna disappeared from view.

Katri turned to look at Serena with contempt. "She may be the Senshi of Time, but I still don't trust you."

Shuurei shook her head as she looked more closely at the young teen. "Katri, enough can't you see this girl is injured? Were you involved in a battle before coming here?"

Serena looked at the two in surprise before realizing that her side was still feeling as if it was on fire. "Oh, yeah actually I did get hurt in battle. I was fighting some creature before the Senshi came in and defended me."

Katri shook her head as she reached for a bag that was on the ground next to her feet. "Come on; let me tend to your wounds. I'm Katri."

"And I'm Shuurei. I'm guessing you are Princess Serenity?" Shuurei introduced herself.

Serena sat down on the ground next to Katri and lifted her shirt to see just the exact extent of the wounds she had. "Not any more. The Moon Kingdom no longer exists, I go by Serena now."

"Man, if you are the Moon Princess, your wounds should be healing but this isn't. What creature did you face?" Katri questioned as she began to treat Serena's wounds.

"Some strange woman that hid in the shadows called the creature her destroyer. She wouldn't tell me who she was, only that she would bring my reign of power to an end." Serena hissed as her wounds were treated.

Shuurei sunk to the ground in shock. "So that's what happened to her. She chose a new target, you."

Serena looked at the woman in confusion. "Her? You know who attacked us?"

"The creature you faced is known as the Destroyer. No other name can even describe it. The woman you faced is called Sumiko and she is very dangerous." Shuurei quietly answered her.

"How dangerous is she? I've faced Chaos before and she was almost deadly." Serena asked the two women.

Katri stopped tending Serena's wounds and pointed out at the destruction around them. "Look around you; this is what she did with the Destroyer. This is how dangerous she is. She destroys everything!"

"Sumiko did all of this? How could one person do so much destruction? Where am I?"

"Serena, you are in the outer systems, past Pluto. We were sent requests to your mother, Queen Serenity, for help and aide in stopping Sumiko and were denied. We are mere soldiers, not like the Sailor Senshi with elemental powers of their planets. Sumiko gained power and as she did she destroyed everything." Shuurei explained quietly.

"This was our home and because your mother denied our requests we have nothing, not even our families." Katri spoke with bitterness towards the young women. "Why did your kingdom deny our requests? We needed helped and you didn't come!"

Serena looked around at the utter destruction of the world she was on in sadness. "I don't think we ever got such requests. My mother was fighting a war of her own, against the Negaverse. It was a war she lost, resulting in only the Earth even having life on it. Only I, my Senshi, royal advisors and Prince Endymion survived the war because my mother used the Silver Imperial Crystal to save us and send us into the future."

"Are you talking about Queen Beryl of the Negaverse?" Shuurei asked in shock.

"Yes."

Katri looked over at her comrade in shock. "Well that explains a lot. Serena our requests were always sent to a Lady Beryl of the Moon Court. We thought she was on the Alliance council."

"The Alliance council, I've never heard of such a thing?" Serena looked at them in confusion. "As far as I remember my mother was the only ruler of the Moon Kingdom, I know nothing of an Alliance council."

Katri went back to tending to Serena's wound as she spoke. "Serena, your mother was the ruler over the Moon Kingdom, but there was a council known as the Silver Alliance council which was the council of the planets for ruling the kingdom. Essentially they helped keep the peace in the kingdom through diplomacy. Your mother was always the final say, but everything went through the council first to weed out the garbage from the real issues."

"Serena, Lady Beryl was our contact with the alliance. We had no idea she was in fact the true face behind the Negaverse." Shuurei stated as she looked at Serena.

"Beryl wasn't even the face of the Negaverse. That was Metalia. Beryl was just a pawn." Serena explained as she thought back to her very first true battle as Sailor Moon. "I faced both of them over four years ago, when I was fourteen."

"You faced Beryl and Metalia at the age of fourteen? How did you win?" Katri asked in shock and amazement.

Serena smiled at the question. "I had the help of my friends, the Sailor Senshi, and my prince. I couldn't have faced any of the battles I've been through without their help. We won together."

"Well princess, why don't you tell us what you know and we'll see if we can get you back to your time and home." Shuurei smiled.

* * *

Rei, Ami and Mina watched as Lita dragged Darien into the room in amusement. Lita finally let go of Darien's arm and stood by the door of Rei's living room.

"That was uncalled for Lita!" Darien glared at her.

"Well maybe you should have thought about cooperating first before I had to drag you out of the arcade!" Lita glared right back. "What is going on, Darien? We have a serious problem on our hands and you're acting like a jerk!"

"I came back to pack up my things and move out of this town and instead I'm being forced to deal with issues that are not my problem anymore! Serena and I are no longer together and that's final." Darien began to yell back.

Rei stood up and walked over to Darien, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down both of you. Darien we need your help. For the last several weeks Serena and I have been having the same nightmare of the entire city utterly destroyed. Serena had been given a warning that if we didn't stop what was coming that would be our future." She watched him visibly calm down and begin to listen before continuing. "Serena felt that trouble was coming and that we needed to start training once more. Unfortunately before we could start doing that we got our first battle. Serena got hurt in that battle and we sent her on to Ami so that we could deal with the creature without any worries. She went missing before reaching Ami."

"Why didn't she call me?" Darien asked them as he sat down. "I may not love her, but this is my planet to protect."

Mina looked at him puzzled. She could tell he was lying, but she wasn't sure why. "She had us promise that we would only contact you if she got hurt. She gave us the excuse that you needed to focus on your studies and not worry about her. Apparently she was trying to protect you from knowing what was going on. The nightmares were keeping her up at night and we didn't even know until earlier today."

"We haven't spoken in months. She called a while back and I called off our relationship." Darien started to tell them before he realized that they just wanted one simple answer. "I fell out of love. I came to this place where I just stopped loving her."

"How? You care more for her than anyone else." Mina asked. "I can still feel the intensity of your love for her, Darien, so what caused this."

"I felt like it was time to test the limits of destiny. I couldn't in good conscious ask Serena to stay with me until I knew that I was in love her for who she is today and not because of our pasts or even what we know of the future. This was something I had to do." Darien explained truthfully.

Rei looked at him in sudden understanding. "You still love her, and you don't know if it's because of destiny right?" She watched him nod in agreement before continuing. "Darien, you may be the prince of earth, but you're a fool. Serena loves you for who you are, not because you're Endymion or who you will become. She loves you for you."

"She always has. She's our friend because of who she is today, not because of the past, though that does play a part." Lita stated from where she stood.

Darien realized the truth of their words almost immediately. "I've been a fool. I still love her. I know it. Now, how hurt is she?"


End file.
